Newlyweds
by Maho-chan
Summary: Tsukasa finds being "just married" to Tsukushi is much more mystifying than he had expected it to be. Based upon the manga. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)  
_

_

* * *

_AN: Again, happy B-day Tsukasa! I hope you are all having a great day and enjoying reading this batch of fanfics. This story is based upon the manga. As always, hope you enjoy. ;) Also, if you have a chance, please check my profile for notes about future updates. -Maho-chan :D

_

* * *

_**Newlyweds****  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan

**

* * *

  
**

"Meet me at the discount shop after work." Tsukushi's text message stated. The address that she supplied was for a part of town that Tsukasa didn't recognize.

Tsukasa frowned at his phone. Around him the business meeting continued on, the board still deliberating about the Domyoji Corporation's newest acquisition.

Tsukasa read the text message again.

Being married to Tsukushi was so mystifying sometimes. Why in the world did they have to go to a discount store today?

He didn't understand it, especially when they owned a whole slew of department stores.

His current confusion reminded him of a similarly bewildering situation that had happened two days ago. That time, they had just finished eating a late night snack when Tsukushi had insisted that they go and wash their own plates instead of calling the maids.

Tsukasa pretended to glance at the power point presentation on the screen in front of him as he continued to ponder the memory.

In the middle of the night, she had dragged him out of bed and down to the kitchen to wash two dishes. And when he had resisted, she had grabbed his hands and showed him how to scrub a spoon.

Tsukasa still couldn't believe it.

Who washed their own dishes when they had maids?

He supposed that was the commoner's way although it still seemed strange to him.

As Nishida placed some documents in front of him, Tsukasa continued to watch the presentation in a daze.

However odd washing those dishes had been, it _had_ been sort of fun. Especially because all that dishwashing had led to some frantic kissing in the kitchen…

And a passionate interlude in the downstairs den.

Tsukasa blushed and took a deep breath.

Definitely, being married was interesting.

But where was this discount store that she wanted to go to today? Tsukasa motioned for Nishida to assist him.

"Find out where this store is." Tsukasa wrote the name of the store down on his notepad and then showed it to Nishida.

As the meeting ended, Tsukasa realized that he had neglected to eat all of his lunch. Motioning to the half eaten entrée, he said. "And have this wrapped up so that I can take it home."

As Nishida took the food away, Tsukasa inwardly groaned.

Since when had he cared about wasting food? Tsukasa shook his head.

_That woman._

Tsukushi had him acting unlike himself again.

But even so, Tsukasa couldn't help but smile as he remembered her repeated lectures.

"Wasting food is bad! Tsukasa!"

It was the best when she said those words _and _waved a ladle or some other kitchen utensil at him.

He chuckled to himself, which was noticed by a few of the board members who were getting up to leave.

"Newlyweds." One said in a low voice, as they all nodded knowingly at each other.

Tsukasa tried to concentrate once more. Despite his confusion about the discount store, he couldn't wait to see Tsukushi this evening.

He tried to think of something else to quell his impatience, but as usual ended up thinking of her instead.

* * *

The car pulled up in front of a busy corner. Tsukasa regarded the sidewalk with trepidation.

Where the hell were they?

As numerous people milled about around the car, Tsukasa got out. As he strode towards the store, he was followed by a few SPs and Nishida.

Thank goodness Tsukushi was protected by her own set of guards, despite her protests, Tsukasa thought. There were way too many people here and he couldn't be sure of their intentions.

He frowned, his protectiveness towards Tsukushi getting the better of him again.

As they entered the store, Tsukasa ignored the awed stares of those around him, intent on dialing his phone.

"Hello?" Tsukushi answered. Her voice never ceased to bring about warm and happy feelings for him.

"Hey." Tsukasa replied huskily.

"Oh! You're here! Come to the clothing department." She said excitedly.

"Hah?" Tsukasa said incredulously, looking around at all the grandmothers and school kids in the store. "You want to buy clothes here?" Tsukasa began walking towards the clothing area.

"Tsukushi, we have plenty of money. You don't have to buy clothes in this dingy store." Tsukasa lectured as he strode through the aisles. He glared at a giggling group of school girls and complained. "We can just reserve time in our department store."

"Never mind that, just come here!" Tsukushi said absently before hanging up the phone. Tsukasa sighed.

Washing dishes and not wasting food was one thing. But buying clothes in this discount store?

It was truly beyond reason.

He passed a rack of 100 yen socks and a group of teenagers squealing about a CD that had been released. A grandma hit him in the arm with a back scratcher and a little boy kicked his shoe.

"AGH!" Tsukasa growled, feeling very frustrated.

Finally, he caught sight of Tsukushi in the men's section.

As he approached she looked up and smiled.

And he blushed as his heart beat a little faster.

"Crazy woman, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsukasa exclaimed.

He looked around him and glared at an old man who was staring at him curiously. The man simply smiled and then turned towards his wife who held a shirt up to his chest for a quick measurement.

"Tsukushi, there are too many people here. I want to go now. We can just go shopping at our store." Tsukasa complained.

A light pressure at his waist surprised him and he looked down to find Tsukushi holding a pair of boxer shorts up against his pants.

"It's the right size." She mumbled as she continued to hold the shorts up to Tsukasa's waist, pressing them here and there to take a measurement.

"W-what?" Tsukasa stammered, the pressure of her fingertips causing his body to begin to respond. She was standing so close. He could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo.

Suddenly Tsukasa felt tense. His heart began to pound.

"But the bears are not that cute. The puppies are better." Tsukushi frowned and then turned back to the rack.

Tsukasa gaped at her as she continued selecting boxer shorts for him.

"These flannel ones are probably good." She dropped the striped underwear into the shopping basket next to her. Tsukasa peered down at it.

There were at least ten pairs of boxers in the basket, some with fabric featuring constellations, cookies, puppies, bowls of ramen and other silly prints. There were also two lacy bras marked 700 yen and a few pairs of dainty underwear…

Tsukasa blinked, suddenly feeling overheated.

As Tsukushi held up another pair that had basketballs on it, Tsukasa interjected.

"Tsukushi, is this really the place to be doing this?" He stared at her lips as he said this.

Tsukushi nodded as she added the basketball printed boxers to the basket.

"This morning you said you were going to buy more underwear right?"

She waved another pair of boxers at him, a determined expression on her face.

"Your usual underwear is too expensive! These are nice and are a better price." She lectured, pointing to the 300 yen sign. "Plus, they are so cute!"

"See?"

As she held up a pair that had little Saturns on it and smiled at him happily, Tsukasa lost it.

Grabbing her hand, he began dragging her away, even going so far as to lift her into his arms when she protested loudly.

"Tsukasa! Wait!"

"Tsukasa!"

"Buy all of those!" He barked at a surprised Nishida, who dutifully went to pick up Tsukushi's shopping basket.

Racing down the crowded aisles and out the door, Tsukasa ignored Tsukushi, who continued to complain loudly and hit him on the shoulder. He also ignored the pointing and shocked looks of the people around them.

He continued to hurry to the car that was awaiting them, not noticing that his SPs were trying very hard not to grin as they followed behind him.

And soon enough, Tsukushi found herself in that car, speeding down the road as her crazy husband ardently kissed her neck while holding her still on his lap.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" She complained. "I wasn't finished shopping! You can't just grab me whenever you want! I'm your wife now but still…"

She was stopped as he nuzzled her ear. Tsukushi gasped audibly. Her arm came around his neck, holding Tsukasa close as he groaned low in his throat

He didn't reply, too caught up in the scent of her skin and the feel of her in his arms. As she made to halfheartedly protest again, he silenced her with another passionate kiss, one hand warmly cupping her cheek and his wedding ring smooth against her soft skin.

* * *

-Maho-chan ;) (1/31/2010)


End file.
